Haunted challenge: I promise you
by RockyRoc
Summary: Noctis, Vanille, Luna, Serah, Cidney, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus... challenge themselves in a dangerous situation. What can they do?


_**"I dare you to go to dangerous place with the person you love most... Do you think you have what it takes to protect her?"**_

 **I atmosphere this story in one of the stories I heard on the bus ... of course the story is not like this, this was modified and I added some things.**

 **I wish could do something about the story but I liked it so much.**

* * *

It was during the Sunday night, everyone was sitting in Serah's living room watching a horror movie. Everyone were trying to watch without jumping of scary. Finally after two hours of screams and jumps the movie finished. "That was really scary" said Vanille hugging Cidney. "Next time we are going to see an action movie not horror anymore" turning to see Serah who was still in shock. "Eh?! But why?" Prompto jumped off the sofa. "It was really exciting, isn't it? What do you think, Iggy?" he asked to Ignis who was standing up of the sofa. "It was fine I think" he replied while cleaning his glasses. "Fine? Fine? It was horrifying! I hate horror movies" Vanille exclaimed. "And I hate you most for choose THAT movie" she pointed Noctis. "Oh, I think it was not that scary" he chuckled but Vanille made an angry expression. "Please doll really, it wasn't too bad" he said touching Vanille's shoulder. "Nille it wasn't that bad, right Luna? Luna jumped at hearing her name and tried to sound calm. "Eh yes… I… I guess" answering to Cidney. "Whoa! I didn't think you were that brave" Prompto said laughing. In that moment, a snoring made everyone turn around and saw Gladiolus "Well now we know his mind about the movie..." Noctis smirked "It was boring" he said and everyone laughed except for Vanille and Luna. "Well if you want something scarier we can go to the clown's Amusement Park" Cidney said challenging everyone, Vanille and Luna blinked of surprised. "The one which is haunted?" Serah asked. "Eh?! No way" Vanille jumped scared. "Yup, that one" Cidney answered Serah's question. "Who dares?" She said looking everyone. "I'll go, I want to redeem myself" Prompto said puffing out his chest making Luna laugh, everyone seemed to be agree with the challenge except Vanille. Cidney was writing something in a piece of paper. "Okay, everyone, to make this more terrifying and funny we'll go in pairings" she explained and gave Noctis the piece of paper, he started to read it. "Gladiolus with Cidney…" Cidney waked him up. "Prompto with Serah…" Prompto hugged Serah and she smiled. "Ignis with Luna…" they looked and smiled at each other. "And finally (I imagine you know) Noctis, me, with Vanille" Noctis smirked and turn to see Vanille, who stick out her tongue. "Okay, let's go… oh and the team who go and come back to the entrance first, win" Prompto added smiling, everyone nodded. "Win what? What is the prize to the ones who win" Serah asked, probably she though they were going to lose, Prompto just smiled and winked at her, she blinked confused, Luna was talking to Ignis, he has a plan he always have, Gladiolus was still sleepy, Cidney was anxious and still trying to wake him up, Vanille was holding Noctis' arm and he was trying to calm her down. "Doll everything is okay, we have to win this, okay?" Noctis put her hand in her head. "Yeah, it's easier say it than do it" she smiled at him, he look her smiling and they embraced. "But I'll do my best" she promised him. "Hey! Lovebirds, are you ready?" Prompto said to them. "Nille?" he asked her. "Of course!" she smiled.

Everyone leave Serah's house and route to the Amusement Park, Gladiolus, Prompto and Cidney were exciting; Luna and Serah were holding hands, Ignis was walking in silence alongside with them and Noctis was talking with Vanille.

"What's the story of that park?" Vanille asked Noctis. "You reaaally doesn't know?" he said extending the words trying to emphasize the story. "No and stop trying to scare me, please" she said pushing him. "Oooookay" he laughed and Vanille punched him softly in the arm. "Well everything started years ago…"

* * *

*I cut the story Noctis was telling cause it is going to relate later.*

* * *

"Well, here we are…" Cidney said and turned around to see the others. "Okay…hmm is everyone ready? She asked and everyone nodded. They enter but Vanille stopped, "W- wait... Noct" she said and Noctis turned to her. "What is it? Nille" he said as he approached her. "I felt something strange" Vanille said in a low tone. "Hey! What's up?" Prompto said from the group, Noctis waved his hand as a sign of immediately."Hey, everything is fine... you are- I'm with you" Noctis said, "Nocthing is going to hurt you, okay?" tending his hand to her, "Okay" she took it. "I promise" Noctis said, they weave the little fingers making a promise and joined the others. "You all know the rules" Prompto said. "the couple to leave the park first, wins." everybody nodded. They separated and go in different paths. Everyone felt a strange feeling when enter in that place that seemed is closing as they moved.


End file.
